This is a proposal for continuation of support for a training program in neuroepidemiology. The program has capitalized upon the strengths of the Department of Neurology, the Division of Epidemiology and Biostatistics (School of Public Health) and the inter-disciplinary structure of the Gertrude H. Sergievsky Center, all at Columbia University, to provide a stimulating training and research environment for developing neuroscientists who wish to use epidemiologic methods to study diseases of the nervous system and have as a career goal a research or academic position. The structured training provided by the curriculum of the School of Public Health, combined with the opportunity to participate to participate in and expand upon ongoing epidemiologic studies of neurologic disease being conducted by Program faculty, provide an optimal training federal government of accepted academic positions in which they have successfully competed for independent funding from the NIH and other sources. We are requesting support for four MD/DO neurologist or appropriate postdoctoral neuroscientist (Ph.D. or equivalent) each year for 5 years. All trainees will have a career goal the use of epidemiologic methods to study neurologic disease. Trainees will spend a minimum of 2 years in the Program, during which time sequenced didactic course work in epidemiology and biostatistics will be mixed with increasingly independent research activity. A degree is recommended, but not required.